Snow
by Eldar Lisswen Sariethel
Summary: [SasuNaru TRADUCCION] Oneshot, Sasuke odia la nieve pero cierto dobe lo ha forzado a salir en contra de su voluntad. ¿Puede Naruto enseñarle el gusto a la nieve o a Sasuke nunca le gustara?


**N/T: **Que conste que este fic no es mío sino de "Fullsteel" yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso, ojala les guste este cortito one-shot que ella hizo a mi me pareció adorable por eso lo traduje, el fic pueden conseguirlo en el profile de "Fullsteel" bajo el nombre de "Snow" además de que esto es para que lean algo mas mientras esperan los capitulos de Picking que me faltan para estar al mismo punto que Full ¡Espero que les guste!

**Pairing**: Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer: **Si Naruto fuera de Fullsteel y mío, Full haria cosas deprimentes pero haríamos que Sasuke y Naruto fueran pareja y en mi caso eliminaría a Sakura pero no es de nosotras, lamentablemente.

**Advertencias: **SasuNaru, Shonen-ai, algo de OOC… y puede que en algunas partes este mal traducido de antemano pido disculpas por eso y espero que se lea el fic.

**Nieve**

Suspire y apreté mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo para guardar algo de calor a mi cuerpo. Odié esta clase de tiempo. La nieve, quiero decir. ¿Cómo puede la gente disfrutar jugar en este blanco, frío, y mojado clima? Solo causaba que estuvieras mojado y frío, y si eres desafortunado te enfermabas. No es que yo este enfermo, yo nunca me enfermo.

Gruñí ligeramente mientras miré la razón por la que había salido aquí, el dobe rubio. El dobe que bailaba alrededor de la nieve, riendo feliz mientras hacia un remolino alrededor de la nieve. Se puede ver que parece ser alguien que disfruta este clima.

"¡Sasuke¡Ven, es divertido!" Dijo feliz y me miro por un momento mientras estaba parado allí.

Gruñí levemente, "No puedo ver porqué te gusta tanto esto." Respondí, diciendo que no vendría incluso si él pensaba que era divertido.

Naruto suspiro y puso sus manos en sus caderas y me miraba, "¡Sabes, que no puedes saber que no te gusta si no lo has intentado!" Dijo y se paro hasta mí.

Lo miraba con una expresión divertida, realmente era obstinado. A veces muy obstinado para su propio gusto.

Repentinamente el dobe asió mis manos y comenzó a tirar de mí con él en su danza de giros.

"¡¿Qué… Que estas haciendo?!" Pregunté sorprendido pero Naruto solo hizo muecas y comienzo a girar a su alrededor conmigo.

"¡Bailando contigo!" Dijo y comenzó a girar más rápido, no podía ayudar sonreír por su expresión feliz pero entonces repentinamente dejó ir mis manos, que hicieron que volara y después aterrizara en una pila de nieve.

Farfullé algo de nieve de mi boca y mire hacia arriba para encontrar solamente reír a Naruto. Estaba en la nieve con sus manos en su estómago y reía. Se reía de mí. Gruñí y me levante de la nieve, ésta era una de las muchas razones por las que no me gustaba la nieve. Me tendí para conseguir nieve en mi ropa (**N/T:** Pobre Sasuke la ropa no aguanto el asalto de la nieve) y eso me molestaba, gravemente.

"Tu estabas rogando por esto." Gruñí y lentamente hice mi camino hasta Naruto quien estaba sentado en la nieve, todavía riendo.

"¡Jajaja¡Tu cara... divertidisimo!" Pudo decir entre risas que solamente hacían que me irritara más. Paró de reír cuando notó que una sombra estaba parada sobre él, mi sombra, "Jejeje... Sasuke... "Dijo y sonrió vergonzosamente.

Entonces, afortunadamente para Naruto, comencé a oír voces familiares, eran Shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee y bien, la cuadrilla entera prácticamente caminaba hacia nosotros. Si no hubieran venido quizá habría estrangulado a Naruto.

"¡Yo!" Grito Kiba desde la distancia, "¡¿No están matándose uno al otro, no es así?!" Pregunto con una mueca y yo solo gruñí levemente otra vez y miraba a Naruto que parecía divertido y aliviado.

"Hey, dobe." Dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia, "¿Por qué luces tan aliviado?" Pregunte con burla, vi inmediatamente cómo Naruto quitaba su expresión divertida.

"¿Sa-Sasuke...?" Tartamudeó mientras me miraba, mi sonrisa lentamente cambiaba a una mueca malvada.

Finalmente tendría ocasión para vengarme de todas esas veces que Naruto se había reído de mí y también les demostraría a todos quien estaba en posesión de él. Naruto es mío, solamente mío.

Después me lancé hacia él y puse sus brazos en la tierra con una sonrisa en mi cara mientras conseguía estar más cerca de Naruto y sus labios suaves, delicados.

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunto Neji quien era el que estaba mas cerca pero yo no les hice caso a ninguno de ellos.

"Oh no... Tu no... "Susurró Naruto cuando nuestras narices se tocaban, si Naruto hubiera dicho silencioso y limpio, hubiera parado pero podía ver ese brillo de entusiasmo y de pasión en sus ojos.

"Oh si que lo haré." Susurré antes de que demandara ferozmente los labios de Naruto con los míos propios y podía sentir cómo se retorcía debajo de mí, probablemente preocupado por los demás que nos estaban viendo y podía oír cómo algunos gritos de asombro se escapaban de ellos.

Aunque Naruto se retorció por un rato, eventualmente se dio cuenta de que ya lo habían visto, podía sentir las manos viajar sobre mi cuerpo, terminando detrás de mi cuello y la otra en mi parte baja, por dios realmente amo cómo me toca, amo cómo me mira, amo sus ojos, su piel, sus labios suaves... ¡Amo al dobe por dios!

"Naruto..." Dije después de separarme de sus labios, jadeando levemente, pero él solo tomó mi cabeza y me miraba a los ojos.

"¡Cállate y bésame otra vez!" Dijo en voz alta, aparentemente ya no estaba avergonzado y solo sonreí con suficiencia mientras Naruto esperaba por mi para besarlo otra vez.

"Como desees, dobe." Dije antes de agacharme y besarlo profundamente otra vez, agregando la lengua para hacerle un beso francés. Supongo que puedo sobrevivir a la nieve si estoy compartiendo el calor con alguna otra persona. Y Naruto es por supuesto el que esta ahí para mantenerme calido.

Nos besamos por otros dos minutos antes de que una vez más necesitara aire puesto que podía sentir cómo el frío hacia difícil que respirara a través de mi nariz.

"...Tu... uhm... "Sakura no pudo decir nada mientras nos miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, los otros tenían la misma expresión.

"Que… debo estar alucinando" Dijo Neji después de un rato con una cara en blanco.

"¡Mierda!" Dijo Kiba en voz alta y sacudía su cabeza violentamente.

Parpadee algunas veces mas y miraba al grupo que estaba confundido, fruncí el ceño después de un rato, "¿Qué, nunca han visto a alguien hacerlo antes?"

"Sasuke, no seas malo ahora."Dijo Naruto y río entre dientes, sonreí ligeramente y le di un besito en sus labios antes de que nos levantáramos de la tierra y quite algo de nieve que tenia Naruto desde que había estado en el fondo.

"Perdón, es la costumbre." Dije y sonreí mientras tiraba al dobe a mis brazos y recliné mi barbilla contra su hombro mientras ambos hicimos frente a nuestros amigos que todavía no habían podido salir de una sola oración completa desde que vieron nuestro beso.

Podía sentir cómo Naruto se sentía relajado bajo mi peso, quizá había sido bueno que lo siguiera, ahora nosotros no tendríamos que ir furtivamente con nuestra relación.

"¿Están bien chicos?" Pregunto Naruto con risa y tenia todo bien para reírse del grupo que estaba en una especie de mutismo.

"Uhm, estamos… bien." Pudo decir Kiba y los otros apenas cabecearon, aún en estado de shock.

"... Pienso que la pregunta es¿Están USTEDES bien?" Pregunto Neji después de que hubiera despejado su garganta.

"¿Porqué la pregunta?, yo me estoy sintiendo bien ahora." Dije y sonreí con suficiencia mientras separaba mis brazos de Naruto y tomaba su mano¿Deberíamos regresar antes de que te resfríes? Podrías necesitar una ducha caliente." Le dije a Naruto con una sonrisa en mi cara, yo también necesitaba una ducha caliente.

"Sí, eso suena bien." Dijo Naruto y me sonrío de vuelta y me dio un besito rápido en mi mejilla, entonces miraba los otros con una amplia mueca en su cara, "¡Nos vemos!"

Después de eso caminamos a mi casa, dejando a los otros en el frío. Solo espero que no estuvieran parados allí por mucho tiempo... Pero a quien le importa, mientras estoy con mi Naruto.

En el camino Naruto se dio giro hacia mí con una expresión de satisfacción en su cara.

"Admítelo, ahora te gusta la nieve." Dijo entonces, suspire mientras sacudía mi cabeza antes de mirarle con una sonrisa en mi cara.

"No, no me gusta la nieve. Solo me gustas **TU** en la nieve." Dije y puse un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, "Y en la ducha." Agregué mientras alcanzábamos la casa, Naruto solo me resoplo y suspiraba, realmente había pensado que podría hacer que me gustara la nieve.

Pero supongo que puede gustarme cualquier clima, ya que mientras este con el nada más importa.

**N/T:** Este One-shot que a mi me gusto mucho trauducirlo, es solo para calmarlos por la espera de Picking, que me he enfermado de gripe y aun estoy en proceso de traduccion... Y este fue uno que traduje hace dos semanas ¡Espero que les guste!


End file.
